O Sushi e o Explosivo
by Dame-Felipe
Summary: [LEMON - One-shot] O que deveria ser uma simples ida ao mercado, acabou se tornando algo mais para os jovens.


**O Sushi e o Explosivo**

* * *

A casa de Tsuna, que tinha somente duas pessoas, agora mais de cinco pessoas estão presentes na mesma. Seus melhores amigos, Yamamoto Takeshi e Hayato Gokudera não poderiam faltar.

— Jyuudaime, espere por mim! Logo chegarei e te mostrarei meu novo ataque.

Gokudera estava animado, falava em voz alta a caminho da casa de seu amigo. Seguia em passos longos, queria logo ver a pessoa pelo qual daria sua vida e jurou proteger.

Chegou à casa do mesmo e tocou a campainha, com um sorriso viu uma pessoa vindo para abrir a porta. Esperava por seu amigo e isso o fazia sorrir ainda mais.

— Jyuuda... Ah, Senhora Sawada... Jyuudaime está? — Disse Gokudera em surpresa ao se deparar com a mãe de Tsuna.

— Ah, Tsuna...? Ele foi no mercado com I-Pin, Lambo, Bianchi, Fuuta e Reborn. Oh! — Fez uma pausa. — Eu disse a eles que iria, mas eles disseram que eu deveria descansar...

— Certo! Vou até o mercado ajudar eles com as compras e vigiar aquela vaca estúpida para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Por favor, perdoe o incomodo e continue descansando Sawada-san.

— Obrigado, Gokudera-kun.

— Até mais!

— Cuide-se.

Gokudera, entusiasmado em ajudar Tsuna, se direcionou ao mercado, no caminho avistou uma figura conhecida, ficou sério e ergueu a voz:

— Tsc, maldito... O que faz por aqui, Yamamoto...?

— Ah, eu estava indo na casa de Tsuna... E você? — Respondeu, sorridente como de costume.

— Jyuudaime não está, foi ao mercado com a aneki, Reborn-san, I-pin, Fuuta e a vaca estúpida... Eu estou indo para lá, e a Sawada-san está descansando, então xô, xô! Dê meia-volta e vá para casa!

— Ah, Tsuna está no mercado? Ok! Vou com você.

Yamamoto tomou a frente e se direcionou até o mercado, ignorou os resmungos do amigo que era contra ter a sua companhia, mas continuou sorridente. Gokudera colocou as mãos no bolso e assumiu a postura de um rebelde, irritado.

Chegando ao mercado, Yamamoto adentrou e certificou-se de procurar pelos amigos que lá se encontravam. Gokudera, apressado, chegou logo após e passou à frente de Yamamoto, jogando um olhar obscuro sobre ele no momento em que encontrou-o.

— Acharei o Jyuudaime primeiro e irei ajudá-lo, por isso, vá embora. Sua presença é completamente desn... Hm?!

Fora interrompido por uma voz fina que vinha de longe:

— Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!

Era Tsuna, que os avistara.

Gokudera, completamente entusiasmado por tê-lo encontrado, esqueceu-se completamente de terminar o que estava falando e então correu em direção ao seu amado Jyuudaime, onde tomou-lhe a cesta que este segurava, sorrindo, como de costume.

— JYUUDAIME! Vim ajudá-lo!

— Ah... Arigatou, Gokudera-kun. — Disse Tsuna, sorrindo e coçando a cabeça.

— Então, vamos continuar as compras?! Hehehe!

O rapaz de cabelos cinzas sorria enquanto dizia a Tsuna, mas logo ficou a encarar a figura que se aproximava. Com os olhos em chamas, segurou Tsuna pelos ombros e saiu puxando-o, querendo afastá-lo de Yamamoto. Seu ódio parecia ser profundo, e completamente sem fundamentos.

— Hey, me esperem!

Vociferou Yamamoto, que corria em direção a ambos, parando próximo a Tsuna e, consequentemente, Gokudera.

— O que quer, idiota? — Falou Gokudera, segurando-o pela gola da camisa, ainda com os olhos em chamas.

— Acalme-se, Gokudera! Apenas vim ajudá-los. — Replicou Yamamoto, calmamente, tocando a mão de Gokudera.

— Hmmm...! — A face avermelhou-se ao notar a mão de Yamamoto sobre a sua, e por alguns instantes, ficou perplexo. Um raro momento, quebrado pela voz de Tsuna, que prontamente os chamou para concluir o que haviam de comprar.

— Ha-hai! — Respondeu Gokudera, retirando a mão e dando as costas para Yamamoto, seguindo Tsuna.

— Ele ficou...? — Falou para si, esboçando um leve sorriso. — Esse Gokudera...

Bianchi e Reborn não estavam ali, estavam em uma padaria bem próxima ao mercado. Reborn seguia a degustar um expresso, e Bianchi ficou a comtemplar o pequeno. Concentrados nas compras, Tsuna e sua turma pegavam legumes e carnes.

— Neh! Lambo-san vai comer tudo! — Lambo com sua expressão travessa disse.

— Não, Lambo, você não pode comer tu...

_BANG! BANG!_ Foi um som de tiro, as pessoas do mercado se assustaram e se amontoaram.

— JYUUDAIME!

— TSUNA!

Foram os gritos de Yamamoto e Gokudera que pelo destino se distanciaram-se de seu amigo.

— ENTÃO DAMOS PARABÉNS A NOSSA CLIENTE! — Disse o gerente do mercado em cima do caixa central.

_PAN! PAN! PAN! PAN! PAN!_ Agora foram as cornetas que seguiam a tocar. As pessoas viram que era uma comemoração e se acalmaram. Gokudera e Yamamoto foram acidentalmente empurrados pela multidão até o canto da loja, assim, adentrando em uma porta por ali, e em seguida, a mesma fechando-a sozinha. Abaixo estava uma escada que levava até o estoque da loja. A escada era grande e fez com que os dois rapazes rolassem por ela abaixo, Gokudera caiu em cima de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto gritou. Gokudera se assustou e olhou, rapidamente saiu de cima do rapaz e notou que havia caído em cima do braço do mesmo, assim quebrando-o.

— YAMAMOTO! Você está bem?

— Ah, meu... Braço...

— Deixe-me ver... Parece que ele está quebrado da pior maneira possível. Por favor aguente.

Gokudera pegou devagar no braço de seu amigo, ele por sua vez fechou os olhos. TROCK! Foi o som de seu braço ao ser colocado no lugar. Yamamoto foi forte e não disse nada.

O silêncio predominou e Yamamoto de leve ficou a sorrir.

— Droga. Você ainda sorri, maníaco do baseball... A culpa foi minha, por favor... Me desculpe

— Tudo bem, somos amigos não é? Isso não importa!

Yamamoto continuou a sorrir, não iria ser aquele acidente que mudaria seu humor. Gokudera encarou o rapaz com a pouca luz de cor amarelada que tinha naquele lugar, estava dominado pela cor vermelha.

— Realmente, me descul...

Foi impedido. Logo viu que dois dedos do outro braço estavam em seus lábios. Yamamoto os colocou para que o mesmo não dissesse as palavras.

— Já disse, está tudo bem. — A voz calma e solene de Yamamoto silenciou o parceiro gradativamente, enquanto movia-o, cautelosamente devido ao ferimento ocasionado, o deixando em uma posição vantajosa a ele.

— H-hm... – Grunhia Gokudera, apenas deixando-se levar pelo outro, que o pôs sob ele. Seu olhar buscava outro foco, e a face, já rubra, indicava o quão provocado o mesmo já se encontrava.

— Gokudera...? — Interrogou, enquanto a mão sã percorria a cintura dele.

— ... — Mantinha-se calado, não era capaz de redarguir, pois a perplexidade com a qual encontrava-se não o permitia.

— Eu... Posso? — Perguntou Yamamoto novamente, aguardando pela permissão. Não invadiria o parceiro a menos que lhe fosse licenciado, pois condizia de sua personalidade.

— Eu... Ah... — Entreabriu os olhos, pondo o braço direito sobre a testa, quase a tampá-los. Moveu a cabeça positivamente, virando-a para o lado. — Hai.

— Arigatou, Gokudera. — Respondeu Yamamoto, concluindo a trajetória que a mão seguia, por dentro da calça do outro, ainda sobre a cueca, tocando seu membro idoneamente.

— Uhm... Isso é... — Sussurrava brandamente, enquanto cedia à sensação aprazível com a qual deparou-se. Levou os braços ao pescoço do parceiro, pressionando as unhas sobre a pele, arranhava-o.

— Poderia me ajudar? — Interrogou Yamamoto, sorrindo, enquanto abria espaço para que Gokudera desabotoasse a calça.

Assim o fez, desabotoando-a e descendo o zíper da calça, calado. Estava visivelmente tímido. Yamamoto, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo, aproximou as faces, tocando os lábios, infiltrou a língua em sua boca e iniciou um beijo. A mão movia-se livremente pelo membro de Gokudera e, circularmente, o acariciava.

— U-uh, Yamamoto, eu... — Tentava concluir, enquanto era tomado pela imensa sensação prazerosa que percorria seu corpo, o tomando por completo. Contorcia-se, e os gemidos tornavam-se incessantes.

— Mas já? Ainda nem começamos, Gokudera. — Retirou a mão e subiu-a, trazendo consigo a blusa, a fim de tirá-la.

— ... — Levantou os braços para facilitar o processo, deixando-a de lado.

O moreno foi de encontro ao peito do outro, levou os lábios e seguiu com a língua para fora ao mamilo esquerdo e depois o direto. Enquanto isso, com sua mão sã, levou-a ao membro de Gokudera, mexeu-a e ficando com um pouco do pré-gozo em seus dedos, abaixou mais até os quadris e colocou dois dedos ao interior dele. Ele gemeu e corou.

— Dói, Gokudera? — Preocupou-se.

— Continue... — Pediu meio sem jeito.

Yamamoto continuou com os movimentos, eles foram mais fortes. A excitação dos jovens era imensa, até que Gokudera pediu novamente:

— Pare.

— Mas... — Ele parou e tirou os dedos. — Gokudera...

— Eu...

Não mais falou e resolveu agir, foi a calça do outro e dali tirou o membro, seguiu a abocanhá-lo de uma vez e foi com os movimentos, assim, proporcionando prazer a ele.

— Gokudera... — Falou gemendo.

Gokudera foi mais forte com a cabeça e não demorou muito ao senti-la cansar. Suspirou, e então abaixou de vez as suas calças e fez o mesmo com as do moreno, pensou em lhe tirar a camisa, mas não queria mexer naquele braço que havia sido quebrado anteriormente. O moreno mantinha-se sorridente olhando para ele, enquanto o outro só corava mais e mais. Mesmo assim, Gokudera foi mais perto dele, encostou os joelhos no chão e beijou o rapaz, foi um beijo repleto de paixão, ardia em chamas e os excitava cada vez mais. Gokudera pôs os braços em cima dos ombros dele e ergueu seu quadril mais a frente. Yamamoto percebeu a ação dele e segurou seu membro firmemente; vendo isso, Gokudera sentou com seu corpo nele de uma vez, gemeu alto.

— Acalme-se, a dor já vai passar.

— Cale-se...

— Hai, hai. — Sorriu com os dentes.

Gokudera estava devagar, a dor era constante a cada vez que ele abaixava seu quadril. Suportou e chegou a sentir o prazer, o prazer de sentir o membro do moreno pulsando dentro dele, isso excitava-o muito, deixava seu membro totalmente enrijecido. Foi ao clímax quando Yamamoto voltou a mexer no seu membro de modo forte e suave. Isso fez com que Gokudera aumentasse o ritmo dos quadris e, gradativamente, Yamamoto aumentasse o ritmo dos movimentos com as mãos. Foram esses movimentos que fizeram seus órgãos sexuais cuspirem o líquido branco e viscoso que fazia com escorressem por entre a barriga e os quadris do rapaz de cabelos cinzas e os deixasse respirando ofegantemente.

— Francamente, não imaginava que terminaria essa confusão toda assim.

— Nem eu, mas mesmo tendo quebrado meu braço, fico feliz de ter acontecido.

— Tsc.

Terminaram com um beijo, um longo beijo que logo foi seguido pela língua de Yamamoto a lamber o líquido onde estivera presente até Gokudera arrancá-lo de sua língua e ambos ingerirem. Ficaram abraçados e desfrutaram do calor um do outro, quase adormeceram até que resolveram se vestir e sair dali. Gokudera ajudou o rapaz a colocar suas roupas e depois colocava sozinho as suas. Já estavam saindo dali, Yamamoto com seu braço apoiado pelo outro e Gokudera com a postura de rebelde, até que avistaram alguém.

— Quem é? — Perguntou Gokudera.

— Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Estava procurando por vocês.

— Jyuudaime! É que nós caímos aqui e...

— E eu quebrei meu braço. — Foi Yamamoto. — E Gokudera cuidou de mim!

— Ora... Hayato cuidando de alguém... — Indagou Biachi chegando no local de óculos.

— Yamamoto, mas você está bem, não devemos ir ao hospital e enfaixar seu braço? — Foi Tsuna.

— Talvez... Mas o Gokudera cuidou muito bem de mim. — Sorriu entre os dentes.

— Idiota, não fale essas coisas... O que o Jyuudaime vai pensar?

— A verdade.

— Tsc... — Corou.

O grupo dali foi ao hospital e enfaixaram o braço de Yamamoto, logo seguiram a casa de Tsuna para deixar as compras. Eles se despediram, e então, Yamamoto e Gokudera seguiram caminhos juntos até onde poderiam antes de chegarem em suas respectivas casas. Chegava o momento deles se despedirem naquele dia.

— Gokudera, eu tenho que ir...

— Vai, não estou te impedindo.

— Mas antes...

— Antes...?

O rapaz foi em direção aos lábios dele e o beijou, o que o fez corar.

— Já vou indo, até mais!

Despediu-se e foi embora, Gokudera só fitou os passos que ele dava, e após perceber que ele se distanciou, disse:

— Cuide-se...

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fanfic é muito especial para mim... além de ser 8059, o casal que mais amo em KHR!, eu escrevi a fanfic junto à minha filha sz  
Por favor, mandem reviews!


End file.
